secrets_of_the_tribesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stamm des ewigen Eises
Der Stamm des ewigen Eises (engl. tribe of endless ice) ist ein Stamm voller freundlicher Katzen, die allerdings im allgemeinen (dies gilt also nicht immer und auch nicht für alle Katzen) nicht besonders viel mit Fremden zu tun haben wollen. Trotzdem helfen sie anderen Stämmen in Not, wenn man sie darum bittet und nehmen an regelmäßigen Versammlungen teil. Besondere, 'magische' Fähigkeit Der Stamm des ewigen Eises besitzt die Fähigkeit, durch den eigenen Willen, mithilfe von Gedankenkraft die Temperatur zu verringen (so zum Beispiel auch Dinge einfrieren). Besondere Fähigkeiten * können schwimmen * halten enorme Kälte aus * haben ein gutes Koordinationssystem * besitzen ein sehr ausgeprägtes Zeitgefühl Territorium Lager Ihr Lager sind die Eishöhlen unter dem verschneiten Eisboden. Sie bieten ein sehr weitläufiges Tunnelsystem, in dem sich allerdings noch nie eine Katze aus dem Stamm des ewigen Eises verirrt hat, wohl aber Katzen anderer Stämme, weshalb die meisten Katzen anderer Stämme diese Tunnel auch meiden. Falls der Stamm allerdings eine Katze in den Tunneln finden sollte, die herausgelangen will, befiehlt es ein Gesetz dass dieser Katze rausgeholfen wird. Himmelsfelsen-Schlucht Die Himmelsfelsen sind zwei große Felsen aus Eis die weit hinter den Horizont führen, dorthin, wo noch keine Katze gewesen ist. Es gibt zahlreiche Ältesten-Märchen darüber, was einen wohl am Ende erwartet. In dieser Schlucht gibt es viel Beute, so bietet sie sich hervorragend für Jagdausflüge an. Eismeer Das Eismeer ist dort, wo die Eisfläche immer dünner wird, manchmal auch auseinander kracht. Es ist dunkelblau und glitzert. Auch hier jagen die Katzen sehr gerne, zum Beispiel nach Fischen oder Seerobben. Ahnen-See Der Stamm des ewigen Eises ist überzeugt, dass seine verstorbenen Ahnen, die guten sowie die bösen, am Grund von diesem See wohnen. Wenn eine Katze rat sucht, kehrt sie immer wieder an diesen Ort zurück und wandelt in ihren Träumen mit den Seelen der Ahnen. Ernährung Beute Der Stamm des ewigen Eises erlegt alles was er findet. Zwei oder drei Katzen können gemeinsam einen Polarfuchs erlegen, zwei Katzen sind für den Robbenfang nötig. Außerdem jagen sie Fische und fangen Möwen. Vogeleier, Wühlmäuse, Erdhörnchen fressen sie auch. Nahrungsaufteilung Jede Katze kann die selbsterlegte Beute an diejenigen verschenken, denen sie sie schenken will. Da der Stamm des ewigen Eises aber aus anständigen Katzen besteht, sorgen sie sich auch um die, die nichts geschenkt bekommen. Ein großer Fisch würde aber zum Beispiel auch als Liebesbeweis zählen. Essenszeiten Jede Katze im Stamm ist dann, wenn sie Hunger hat und Zeit zu fressen. Eingeteilte Essenszeiten haben sie somit nicht. Feinde Es kommt manchmal vor, dass Katzen von Eisbären oder großen Walrossen gefressen werden. Stamm-Verhalten Der Stamm des ewigen Eises ist sehr selbstständig, auch im Stamm selbst und sie bleiben lieber untereinander. Mit Katzen der anderen Stämmen verstehen sie sich meist, sind aber nicht unbedingt auf ihre Gesellschaft aus. Sie sind gut durchgeplant und langweilig wird ihnen kaum. Sie beschützen normalerweise jede Katze, die Hilfe braucht. Stammes-Ränge Führer des ewigen Eises (engl. Leader of the endless ice) - der Anführer des Stammes, dem der Respekt jeder Katze seines Stammes gebührt. Er ist derjenige, der den anderen Stämmen ihre Meinung mittleilt und sich für den Stamm einsetzt. Seine Entscheidungen dürfen hinterfragt werden, wenn es Belege in ihrem Gesetz gibt, die dagegen sprechen, oder sehr viele Katzen dafür sind. Die Entscheidung treffen dennoch der Führer des ewigen Eises und seine Eiswächter, sowie Katzen, die der Eisführer dazu ausgewählt hat, sich der Runde anzuschließen. Erster Eiswächter (first Iceguardian) - diese Katze ist der Stellvertreter eines Stammesführers. Zweiter Eiswächter (second Iceguardian) - diese Katze ist genauso bedeutend wie der erste Eiswächter und hat auch die selbe Aufgabe. Eiskrallen (Claws of ice) - ausgebildete Katzen, die einzig für die Versorgung des Stammes und Kämpfe verantwortlich sind. Suchende des ewigen Eises (Seekers of the endless ice) - Katzen, die sich von den Eiskrallen ausbilden lassen. Eiskätzchen (Kittens of Ice) - Der Nachwuchs des Clans Wissende des ewigen Eises (The cognizants of endless ice) - Mütter von Eiskätzchen, die also entweder noch Eiskätzchen erwarten, oder sie großziehen, Katzen die aus irgendeinem Grund daran gehindert sind, dem Clan zu helfen (z.B. Blindheit, Behinderung, unheilbare Krankheit,..), und Katzen, die dem Stamm lange treu gedient haben, aber nun im Ruhestand sind. Lebensboten des ewigen Eises (lifecouriers of the endless ice) - heilen kranke oder verletzte Katzen, sofern das möglich ist. Stammes-Mitglieder Führerin des ewigen Eises - Blume, die in kaltem Schnee wächst (by Waschbärpfote) Erste Eiswächterin - Schneeeule, die sich durch einen Schneesturm kämpft (by Bronce) Zweite Eiswächterin -''' '''Dritter Eiswächter - ' '''Eiskrallen' - Suchende des ewigen Eises - Schneeflocke, die durch den Himmel tanzt (by Waschbärpfote), Kleiner Kiesel, der in den Ahnensee fällt (by Waschbärpfote) Eiskätzchen - Wissende des ewigen Eises - Lebensboten des ewigen Eises - Wind, der den Frost durch die Schlucht trägt (by Waschbärpfote)' ''Sonst noch keine... Wenn irgendetwas in irgendeiner Form nicht dem entspricht, was ihr gerne wollt, dann schreibt mir das in die Kommentare, ich kann mich darum kümmern! Kategorie:Stamm